This invention relates to a foldable table in which the table top thereof is mounted to a pair of left and right legs in such a way that it can be set upright when not in use.
A foldable table having a structure as mentioned above is known as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 62-25151. In this known foldable table, the table top is provided at the left and right sides thereof respectively with a channel-like frame, which is pivotally fixed to each top end portion of the left and right legs of the table by means of a sporting bolt, the left and right legs being formed of a square pipe. Meanwhile, a lock plate having an engaging recess is pivotally mounted on the upper portions of the left and right legs, and an engaging member which is adapted to be detachably engaged with the engaging recess of the lock plate is fixed to the channel-like frame. The lock plate is secured respectively to the left and right legs via a locking spring. A lock releasing lever is rotatably mounted via its axis to the left and right legs respectively and adapted to be connected with the lock plate. When the engaging recess of the lock plate is engaged with the engaging member, the table top is kept at a horizontal position, rendering it ready for use. On the other hand, when the engaging recess of the lock plate is disengaged from the engaging member by rotating the lock plate by actuating the lock releasing lever, the table top is allowed to stand upright thereby rendering it in a folded state.
With this conventional foldable table, however, since the table top is set in a horizontal state through a detachable engagement of the engaging recess of the lock plate with the engaging member inside the legs, it is rather difficult to prevent the table top from shaking when in use. It may be possible to mount a plurality of the lock plates on each of the left and right legs to engage with the engaging member thereby to prevent the shaking. However, in that case, it is required to assemble the locking components inside the legs, and this makes the assembling operation rather complicated and difficult. It is also impossible with this conventional foldable table to use it in two ways, i.e. use the table top in the horizontal state and in a slanted state wherein the forward side or a side of the table top which faces to a user is lowered.
Moreover, when it is desired to release the engagement of the lock plate, the lock releasing lever is required to be pushed downward to rotate the lock plate thereby disengaging the engaging recess of the lock plate from the engaging member. With this structure, if someone is happened to hang up a heavy bag on the lock releasing lever by the strap attached thereto by mistake, the lock releasing lever may be forced to move downward thereby releasing the engagement of the lock plate and abruptly upsetting the table top while it is being used.